


图书馆的幽灵

by Suberr



Category: Pet (Anime 2020), ペット
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp：弘树x司弘树第一人称梗来源于青春猪头少年系列及若干SF电影缝合，我又在乱写非常OOC
Relationships: Hiroki/Tsukasa
Kudos: 1





	图书馆的幽灵

**Author's Note:**

> cp：弘树x司
> 
> 弘树第一人称  
> 梗来源于青春猪头少年系列及若干SF电影缝合，我又在乱写  
> 非常OOC

传说逢魔之刻图书馆就会出现考研失败跳楼自杀的学长的幽灵，他横亘在人文区最后两排书架间，像一面空气墙似的堵着过道，明明空无一人却怎么都无法从编号301走到701。然而，由于从未有人真正目击过幽灵，不少人也只把它当做一个无聊编造的怪谈。我也曾是其中一员。

是时我正大大咧咧地去找两本参考用作品集，夕阳斜照，一个半透明的身影浮现在光路之中，他歪着头，盯着架子上的书背标题。我心绪大乱，这不就是司吗，早上才和我贴脸亲亲出门，怎么突然就变成幽灵了？

不对，并没有电话打到我这个紧急联系人来，也许只是一时的灵魂出窍、是活体幽灵。再一看，他虽然和司长得一模一样，但气质却十分不同，穿着一身肃杀的黑西服，表情也很冷漠。可能是司的双胞胎兄弟吧，虽然司没有告诉过我。

既然如此我也就当作无事发生，“我要找两本画集，麻烦你让让。”

幽灵缓缓转过头，充满诧异，“你是第一个能看见我的人。”

他侧身空出一条道路，“我差点就要穿兔女郎的衣服试试看了。”

我努力把脑海中的想象甩掉，拿起书返回座位。但幽灵却尾随上来，“总觉得我好像在哪里见过你。”

“我们应该没有见过，”我终于按捺不下心中的疑惑，“请问你是司的哥哥吗？”

“我就是司，我没有弟弟。”幽灵平静地说。

以前也有过这种报道，在不同的大洲发现了长相惊人一致的陌生人，我安慰着自己，努力不去在意幽灵司好奇地翻阅我的草稿本。

“你叫弘树呀，”幽灵司用手指点着封皮上我的名字，“这个名字也有种怀念的感觉。”甚至连他的声音也和司完全一样，真是见鬼了。

“我们真的没见过面。”虽然不忍打击这张和司一模一样的脸，但该澄清的还是要澄清。

他没接话，低头抚摸那些纸页，“我都不知道你这么会画画。”

我可是通过艺考特招才能和司读同一所大学啊！

“但是还不够生动，金鱼应该是更加……”幽灵司抬起眼睛， “你来看这水中游动的金鱼。”

然而除了他竖起的半透明手指以外，我什么都没看到。

“原来这里不是使用意象的世界。”幽灵司失落地说。

“什么是‘意象’，你在说什么？”我正要追问。我等着的年长男友已经下了课过来，货真价实的司，圈住我脖子贴近了我，“没事吧？我听到你在自言自语。”

司看不见面前的幽灵。

“没事没事，我卡着期中课题呢，压力太大，”我敷衍带过，捉住他的手指放进手里揉捏，“司，今晚我想吃松饼。”

“好。”司温柔地说。

为什么图书馆的幽灵这么喜欢听八卦？幽灵司缠着我要我讲恋爱经历。

“也没什么特别的，”我边给一条新的金鱼勾线边说，“司是我的初恋，我却是他的第二次恋爱，如果只算成功次数，也算是他的初恋吧。我没有特别介意这件事，嘛还是有一点介意。司原先喜欢一个长马尾的大叔，正等他要告白才发现是离家多年的亲生父亲，这就没办法了嘛。我家是开金鱼店的，当时他正给我作家教呢，我就乘虚而入把他追到手了。

“司很厉害噢，他可是建筑系的博士生，我只是个擦线的菜鸟。”

这么说着，我的脑海里却只浮现出从未见过的司虚弱的表情，和那时下决心守护好司的自己。现在想想确实是初生牛犊的狂妄自大。

“不知道他有没有后悔。”我小声叹气。

“如果是我的话，我不会后悔。”幽灵司严肃地看着我，“我要回到我的世界，找到我的‘弘树’。”

他向最后两排书架走去，我连忙追上他，“等等，你解释一下，我还不知道你是谁，来这里做什么，为什么和司长得一模一样，我科学课成绩很差，听不懂太高深的理论，所以……”

“弘树，你相信平行世界的存在吗？这里有无数个平行世界，每一个平行世界都有一个林、一个司和一个小小的弘树（我很惊讶，因为我并没有说出长马尾大叔的名字），由于时空场的扭曲，几个平行世界短暂碰触，在接触点形成通道，我就是从另外的世界来的，可惜身体分子会有部分损失，我才变成这种样子。”

“我想找回失去的东西。”

幽灵司伸出半透明的手，“我可以抱抱你吗？我还没有抱过长得和我一样高的弘树。”

我张开手臂，感觉像是拥抱了一团空气。

“太好了，这个世界的我如此幸福。”他抵着我的额头说，身体渐渐消失在夕阳的光芒之中。

异世界的通道似乎就此关闭了，图书馆再也没有幽灵出没的传说，学生们纷纷传言是自杀的学长升天成佛了，得知内幕的我没有去辩解。偶尔我也会坐在原先的座位，望着最后两排书架想，不知道那位半透明的幽灵，有没有找到属于他的幸福？

Fin


End file.
